Electronic devices, such as computer systems or wireless cellular telephones or other data processing systems, may often include a display or display device for providing a user interface with various images, programs, menus, documents, and other types of information. The display of an electronic device may need to be calibrated in order to better match colors between the display and other types of media including other displays, paper sources, etc.
Most of the “What You See Is What You Get” methods of color matching are not successful due to the limitations between the gamut of a display and the gamut of a printer. These methods implicitly assume that the color management will do the perfect job of matching between a display and a printer. If this match fails, a user is abruptly left without a solution other than to improve the matching through a complicated process. This complicated process involves measurements and rebuilding the display or printer profile using a specialized software. A user may need color science experience to perform this complicated process.
Additionally, due to the variation of the ambient illumination and the observation conditions, the color on a screen may be perceived differently from one viewing condition to another. For example, a gray color may be perceived to be neutral (without color cast) in an office environment but pinkish in the daylight ambient illumination. A more complex situation may arise in the presence of mixed illuminants, for example when the fluorescent light in an office is mixed with the daylight coming through the windows. The viewing condition of a portable computer may change frequently, since the portable computer may be frequently moved to various locations of different environment conditions.